


Three's Good Company

by StoriBambino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, MY reader is black, Multi, No Sex, Nudity, Sam Wilson Cooks, Sam is a good boyfriend, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Cleans, Steve is a good boyfriend, StoriesbyStori, Teamwork makes the dream work, Threesome - F/M/M, but the good kind, but there is sexy time, you will deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: 2 boyfriends are better than 1. Especially after a long day.





	Three's Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Stori and this is a self-indulgent thing because I haven't been feeling very loved. Per usual no beta all mistakes are mine

Today was long, tiring, irritating, and literally all other synonyms for terrible you could think of at the moment. Work had been challenging. Not in the ‘I accomplished something, learned a new skill’ fulling way but more in ‘dear diary, everyone and their mama had me fucked up today’ sort of way. All you wanted to do is go home but the way your mood and energy was set up even that was a task. You were actively debating yourself on getting a Lyft on your way out the door when her a familiar sound.

“Hey Sweetheart,” It was your always chipper, golden-haired, puppy of a boyfriend, Steve. He saw the surprise on your face immediately.

“What are you doing here?” You questioned.

“Well, Sam said you weren’t having the best day so I thought I would come and pick you up from work.”

“How did he know I was having a bad day? Also, I drove.” You didn’t mean to be combative but it had been one Hell of a day.

“When have you ever enjoyed working weekends?”

“OK that’s fair,” You conceded.

Steve came and took your belongings and escorted you to his car. Ever the gentleman he opened your door for you and made sure you were comfortable. After putting your things in the back he slid in next to you. If sunshine and summertime could be a person it would be Steve Rogers. He was warm and inviting but could be harsh and commanding all at the same time. A good time and a long talk all wrapped into a generous heart that you loved more and more every day.

You relaxed into the seat and let the sounds of jazz soothe the headache that began around the 3 pm meeting. To your relief, Steve only hummed along to the music. The ride was smooth and leisurely. You allowed your eyes to close as you laid your head back against the headrest. It wasn’t until Steve gently tapped you on the shoulder that you realized you had fallen asleep. You sat up and stretched before attempting to get out of the car. Steve was already there opening the door and before you could swing a leg out onto the pavement he had you in his arms.

“I got you doll just relax,” He said softly.

That’s exactly what you did. You secretly, or not so secretly, loved to be cradled and lifted like you weighed nothing. Being a super soldier Steve obliged whenever he could. Once inside he let you down so you could slip off your shoes and put on the fuzzy slippers he’d bought you. The smell of a delicious meal and 90’s R&B lulled you into the kitchen. There you found your other beau Sam cooking and dancing along. You leaned against the doorframe and watched him. If R&B and soul food could be a person it would absolutely be Sam Wilson. He was the human personification of nostalgia and comfort. From the moment you met him, he felt like an old friend, like home.

“He wouldn’t let me help cook,” Steve complained as he joined you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Of course not! If I did our baby girl would be out here starving cause you burnt everything, mad cause you don’t know how to season food, or sick because again you can’t cook Rogers,” Sam stopped his dancing long enough to give you a chaste kiss on the lips then one on the forehead.

Steve huffed and you giggled. As annoying as their constant back and forth could be it never failed to make you smile.

“Fine, cook all alone and we will be in the living room,” Steve teased as he picked you up and carried you off to the couch. Sam blew you a kiss before you were lifted up and onto Steve’s shoulder. He deposited you on the couch and sat down near your legs taking your feet into his lap. Near perfect foot massages were another perk of the relationship. “Tell me about your day.”

You rambled on about your day, the frustrations of your job, and all the workplace drama. Although Steve had heard most of your complaints and nearly all of the workplace drama he listened intently. While you talked he rubbed your feet and when he began on your calves Sam poked his head out of the kitchen and told you dinner was ready.

In lieu of the formal dining room table, you all sat together at the smaller round table in the kitchen. The room was still warm from the stove and the love emanating from you all. The conversation was easy. The meal of flawless and you and Steve both made sure to let Sam know his skills were immaculate. He beamed and bragged.

“What’s for dessert?” You asked with a yawn. The itis was already setting in.

“Love and affection,” Sam responds.

“I’ll get the dishes, you two get ready for bed,” Steve says as he gets up from the table. Sam gets up too and pulls you to your feet.

“The dishes can wait Cap. Our girl is tired and she always sleeps better with us,”

Ever the diligent partner Steve cleared the table and put the food up. While Steve did a little additional cleaning, Sam escorted you to the bedroom. Once there he was sure to leave the door open as you always did. Being an Avenger caused a lot of stress on your boys. With the breakdown of SHEILD and all of the lies and secrets keeping the doors open reminded them both that you were willing to be open with them. You gave them access to you emotionally, physically, and mentally. The open door policy gently encouraged them to be open with you and let them know you would always do the same.

“Come here sleepy girl,” Sam cooed, “This is one of my favorite things in the world, undressing you after a long day.”

He helped you out of your top. Once it was on the floor he kissed both of your shoulders and up your neck. He turned his attention to your face, kissing both cheeks and your forehead but refused to allow you to catch his lips with yours.

“Always the eager one but,” Sam began

“Good things come to those that wait,” Steve finished.

You rolled your eyes but stayed in place while Steve came further into the room to help Sam get you out of your clothes. Sam made quick work of your pants and underwear, kissing your all the skin he exposed. He always paid special attention to your thighs because he was a little shit and you were ticklish. You tried your best not to knee him in the mouth as he kissed up and down your upper thigh. You were close to completely falling over but Steve was there to steady you by gripping your hips. He ran his hands up your hips to your sides. He massaged your back before making quick of your bra, releasing your breast. Each one was kissed and caressed by the two men. Now that you were completely nude Sam led you to the bed and pulled back the covers. You sat down near the headboard.

From your perch, you could watch the familiar show that was about to take place. Steve and Sam always took as much time and care to undress each other as they did you. Sam usually took lead giving Steve an opportunity to relax, get out of his head, and feel everything he needs to in the moment. You’ve seen this dance many times before it was beautiful every time. They’d been doing it for years. Long before you knew the two of them. Long before you found them and the three of you became friends. Before the three of you became a family.

It was always over too soon for you. No matter how much time they took you couldn’t help but whine once they were done. Observant as usual, they prolong your show by gently caressing each other. You start to feel left out after a while and beckon them to the bed. As many nights as possible, you all sleep nude. Steve read somewhere that being skin to skin decreases anxiety and encourages comfort and security. Neither you nor Sam had the heart to tell him that the article was referencing new mothers and their children. He eventually figured it out but by that time it was nice to be so close.

Tonight was about you so naturally, you slept in the middle tonight. The positions varied from night to night as well as throughout the night. A California King, Sam’s idea of course, made sure everyone had enough room to move around and get space when needed. Sam laid on his back near the headboard and you tucked yourself under his arm, melting instantly into his embrace. He curled his arm around you to scratch your scalp gently. Steve laid his head on your chest and wrapped himself around you. He knew how you loved to play in his hair while you drifted off. Each person had the availability to roll away if needed. Though far in between lately you all still had some nightmares from a turbulent past. Steve most often had to give you and Sam space. He was so afraid to hurt you two. He’s been getting so much better at coming back to the cuddle pile with regular sessions with Sam plus constant reassurance from you.

However, tonight there would be no bad dreams. The three of you fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/) While I'm still there
> 
> Feedback fills my soul and my will to continue writing


End file.
